Mobile telephones are increasingly becoming more than just wireless voice communication devices. In addition to handling voice data, some modern mobile telephones are essentially portable computing devices that can support a variety of applications such as email, Web browser, note and word processing applications, contact applications, scheduling applications, games, and the like. However, these applications are often coded by different developers and typically have limited interaction with each other.